Time To Tell
by Silver Stars 1914
Summary: Kai was abuse by her grandfather. Then she met them, the Bladebreakers. She's asked to be their fourth blader, which she agreed to. But when she starts to act weird, their gonna find out why. Genderbending! Kai, Ray, and Kenny. Rated K for abuse, not very graphic though.


Kai watched the beyblade battle in front of her. She rubbed the bandages on her arms, they were hidden by the sleeves of her pink sweater. Her grandfather caused most of the injuries where she needed bandages. Her team didn't help. In fact they made it worse.

About an hour after the finals, she felt someone tap her shoulder when she was about to left. She turned around to see a girl with long raven black hair in a high ponytail, wearing a white robe with red pants and shoes. Ray, Kai thought her name was.

"Hey Kai, I was wondering…" She was rubbing her bare right arm. Kai looked at her questionably. Ray just blurted something out. "We need a fourth member and we were hoping that you could join!" She covered her mouth. Kai felt her eyes widened and a pink blush on her cheeks."Um..I" Kai didn't know what to say. Then it hit her, she would get away from her grandfather for who knows how long. She smiled softly.

"Ok" she said. "Yay!" Ray wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Kai tensed up, but relaxed as her arm didn't hit the bandages.

* * *

Two days later…

Kai got up and got dressed fast. She put on a pink sweater that showed both the shoulders, on the left side, there was a red strap and a black strap, on the collar cutoff and the ends of the sleeves are a diamond pattern, a grey toboggan with a crisscross pattern trim, long dark purple jeans, and black high heel boots the stop at the ankle.

She ran out the door after leaving a note. She ran to the airport. She walked through the siding doors. She looked around, trying to find someone from the team. Tyson spotted her. He waved her arm up, trying to get her to see him. "Kai! Over here!" Kai looked over to where the voice was coming from.

She walked over to Tyson. "Hey..Tyson" She said, catching her breath from the running. Tyson looked at her with concern. "You alright?" Kai nodded her head . "Yeah..just out.. of breath" She said, still trying to catch her breath. Tyson grabbed her arm. "Kai, maybe you should sit down."

Kai sat in the chair beside the cap wearing boy. "Hey guys!" They looked over to see a girl in a cream blouse with a cute brown vest, oak tree brown fingerless gloves , a dark grass green skirt, white knee socks with ribbons, and red falts with blue bows. Her hair was in a long chocolate brown ponytail.

Kai looked at the girl with a confused look. She had no clue who this girl was. Tyson looked at her. "Oh, Kai this is my friend Kenny" The girl now known at Kenny smiled and waved. "Hi!" Kai smiled back and waved, but didn't say anything."She ok?" Kenny asked, pointing at Kai, who caught her breath and her face was slowly regaining color.

Tyson looked at Kai for a second. "Yeah, she's just tired from running here from her house". Kenny nodded, understanding. An hour later, they were all on their way to the next tournament. Ray and Max were playing go fish, Kenny was typing on her laptop, Tyson was reading a magazine, and Kai was just watching them, her whole left side leaning on the back of the seat, gripping her stomach in pain.

Tyson looked up from his magazine, and saw Kai staring at them with a spark of pain in her eyes, then he noticed she was gripping her stomach. Tyson leaned over his seat to look at the girl.

"Kai, you alright?" Kai looked at him surprised, surprised someone noticed she was in pain. "Yeah, just air sick" Tyson grabbed something from his bag. "Here" He said, handing her a white bottle. She looked at it with a confused look."Why do you have this?" Tyson smiled.

"It's always handy to have those" She smiled and swallowed one of the pills from the bottle. "Hey, you guys wanna play?" Max asked. The boy in a yellow shirt and the blue haired girl nodded.

* * *

The day went by quickly, and soon, they were asleep, well, everyone but Kai. Her stomach still hurt, but not as much, thanks to the pills Tyson gave her, she was hot, and her body was screaming in pain. She cried out softly in pain. "Kai?" Kai turned her head and looked into blue eyes full of worry. "Are you alright, I heard someone crying."

Kai wanted to tell Tyson she was fine, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a cry of pain. Tyson put his hand on her forehead. "Kai, your burning up, wait here" Tyson left. Kai felt herself slipping out consciousness.

"Kai? Kai?" She could hear someone saying her name. She slowly opened her eyes. She could make out Tyson's worried face. "Hey, she's waking up!" She heard Ray call out. Tyson sighed. "Kai? How ya feeling?" He asked her softly. Kai thought over what he asked her. Her head and stomach hurt, she was aching all over, and she could barely move.

Kai didn't say a word, but her face had a expression of pain. The two boys and girls looked at each other. They were landing in a half hour. "Should we take her to a hospital, her fever in a bit too high?" Kenny pointed out. Kai moaned softly at the word 'Hospital'. They looked at her again. "No hospitals, please." She moaned out. The team stared to talk. They agreed to take her to the hotel and call a doctor.


End file.
